1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an apparatus and a method for tracking locations of a plurality of sound sources. More specifically, one or more embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an apparatus and a method for tracking locations of a plurality of sound sources using a microphone array.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of voice techniques such as voice recognition, speaker recognition and video-telephony, recognition of the number of speakers or noise sources and the locations thereof is important for voice pre-treatment since voice amplification/reduction, or voice source separation is applied according to circumstances.
The method for tracking locations of sound sources is accomplished using differences in signals that reach a plurality of microphones disposed in a predetermined area.
However, methods of the related art require more microphones than the number of sound sources and have a limitation with respect to installment location of microphones.
Consequently, this limitation results in a loss in terms of product price or design when the method is applied to products. For this reason, there is a need for development of methods for tracking locations of a plurality of sound sources that are also applicable to a relatively small number of microphones.